You Had Me from Hello
by K. Lizzy A
Summary: Post Hogwarts, songfic to Bon Jovi's song, RHR


Disclaimer: I only own Nicolea, Nicole and Leena. The song belongs to Bon Jovi and yeah the characters aren't mine dangit  
  
A.N.: A little explaining to get it started, Draco refused the family fortune and joined the DA and fought with Harry. Neville killed Voldermort, Harry ashamed, moved to Aruba under a false name, Draco married Lavender.

.... - Lyrics  
  
You Had Me From Hello  
  
Ron Weasley sat in his living room watching his two-and –a half year- old children, Nicolea and Nicole play while he waited for his wife to finish getting ready.  
  
"Hermione! Hurry up! Draco and Lav will be here any minute!"  
  
From down the hall an exasperated sigh could be heard.  
  
"Come help me then!"  
  
Groaning, Ron made his way down the hall towards their bedroom. When he got to the door he could hardly believe what he saw.  
Standing in front of the full-length mirror was Hermione Weasley. Hair curled to perfection, her dress rapidly changing between black, blue and red.  
  
"What color?"

At the mirror you fix your hair, and put your makeup on. Your insecure about what clothes to wear, I can't see nothing wrong

"Blue, it brings out your eyes."  
"My eyes are brown Ronald."  
"I know, you look good in blue."  
  
His gaze turned to the silver rings on her left hand. The first he had given her on a train to London seven years ago. The second almost two years later on the most perfect day of his life.  
  
"Oook. "giving him a sideward glance, "How about green? I don't know"  
  
To me you look so beautiful when you can't make up your mind. It's half past eight it's getting late. It's ok, take your time

"You know you shouldn't ask me, you'd look good in my old quidditch uniform if it were up to me."  
"Fine. I'll ask the less objective crowd, Nicu! Nicci!"  
  
The sound of mini feet running down the hall grew louder every second until... BUMP  
  
"Owie."  
"Nicolea, sweetheart please don't run into the walls."  
  
Two small heads of brown hair entered the room. Both looking at the world through bright blue eyes. The only difference being that one had long, brown, lopsided pigtails. And the other closely cropped brown hair.  
  
The Ron asked, "How does mommy look guys?"  
"Mommy pretty."  
"Yeah mommy pretty."  
"See I told you" Ron teased  
"Alright okay, blue it is."  
"Can we go play now?"  
"Yes, Leena will be here son."

Leena, is Bill's youngest daughter at 18. His youngest, Karl, is 13 and is currently at Hogwarts.  
  
"Yay!" they both screamed and ran out. By this time Hermione had walked in to the bathroom, standing outside Ron asked "What on earth are you doing now?!"  
  
"Fixing my hair."  
"It's almost 8:30! Drake will be here any minute!"  
"I'm sure Lav is holding him up."  
"Whatever you say."

Standing here, my hands in my pockets like I have a thousand times, Thinking back it took one breath, one word to change my life  
  
Ron thought about tonight. Their ten year reunion at Hogwarts. Ten years ago they left the classrooms of Hogwarts for "real life". Sixteen years ago he had met Hermione on the train. Then he didn't know what the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach was. All he knew was that it was there every time he saw her. Finally in the middle of their seventh year he figured it out what it was, it was love.

The first time I saw you, it felt like coming home, if I never told you, I just want you to know, You had me from hello

Looking back, she didn't seem happy to meet him, now she probably is.

"Uncle Ron?" Leena's voice broke his train of thought

"Yes?" he said coming out of the bedroom.

Leena Weasley looked exactly like her father and also shared is love of dragons. Her long red hair was pulled into a ponytail revealing her ears, which were pierced multiple times.

"I'm here."

"Ok" was the only response because it was at that moments Draco Malfoy arrived in Ron Weasley's living room." Hey Drake."

"Hullo Ron."

" Lav yell at you again?"

" Yup, stupid female hormones. She said she'd meet us there."

As they walked up the stairs into Hogwarts' great hall, all eyes turned to se what was left of the great trio. Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley and Draco Malfoy. But sadness was diminished when Hermione walked in. She had changed a lot in sixteen years. her hair, still brown and frizzy was manageable, teeth perfectly straight and you would never know she had twins.

When we walk into a crowded room, it's like we're all alone. Everybody tries to kidnap your attention, you just smile, and steal the show

Suddenly a goggle of women came over and Hermione was showered with compliments. Ron just stood back, amazed by her while Draco went to find his pregnant wife.

"Thank you, really, thank you, umm. Ron would you care to dance?"

"I would love to."

You come to me and take my hand and we start dancing slow, You put your lips up to my ear and whisper way down low

"Why do they always do that?"

"What? Praise you? Give you compliments? Because you're beautiful."

"Ron..."

"What?! It's true!"

"I love you."

"Love you more."

"No you don't, liar"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I love you endlessly."

From the first time I saw you it felt like coming home, if I never told you, I just want you to know, you had me from hello

"As do I. I've loved you from the moment I met you."

" Ron! We were eleven!"

"I know, it was fate."

"Actually it was a frog, but fate sounds better."

When they eventually got home at 4:30 A.M., they found their TV on the ceiling with Nicu, Nicole, and Leena lying on couch cushions, asleep, beneath it. When Ron and Hermione popped into their living room, Leena woke up.

"They made me do it."

"That's alright, thanks Lee."

"No problem uncle of mine!" And with that she popped away.

After the twins were properly put to bed, Hermione collapsed, the whole night was stressful for them all. many condolences where given to the trio for their "loss" of Harry, only the five of them, (the new trio, Lavender, and

Neville) knew the truth..

When Ron got into bed, he lay on his side, just watching hi wife sleep peacefully.

And when you're laying down beside me, I feel your heart beat to remind me

"From the first time I saw you, it felt like coming home. If I never told you I just want you to know, you had me from hello."

"From hello?"

"From hello."

AN: the last three lines are straight from the song. I've been thinking of writing a prequal to this, "Then There Were Three" explaining everything, but tell me what you think!


End file.
